


A Better Night

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s16e11 Toil and Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: “Ellie I-” Nick swallowed. “Earlier when I said goodnight..that's not what I wanted to say.”“I know.” She said softly.





	A Better Night

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn't sleep without writing a post episode fic for this episode!   
> Also it was a request from someone on Tumblr so this is for you too Anon! ❤❤

Nick stood leaning over his desk, hands clenched against it. 

Why was he so..he didn't even have a word for how dumb he was. 

It was the perfect opportunity to tell her and he had chickened out. He was  _ Nick Torres _ , since when was he afraid to tell a woman how he felt? 

_ Since you fell hard for her. _

Nick groaned and snatched his bag off the floor tossing it over his shoulder. He glanced at her desk as he walked past, his jaw clenched as he thought of her probably going out with  _ Boyd _ tonight. 

What kind of name was  _ Boyd _ anyway? 

Fuck he was an idiot.

* * *

Walking in his door he threw his bag across the floor not even caring when he heard it smack into something and break it. 

Nick yanked open his fridge and grabbed a beer. He was tempted to grab something with a higher percent of alcohol but after the night he turned up drunk on her doorstep, Ellie had made him promise to not go out and get drunk when he was upset.

But..she was probably with Boyd anyway, why would she care? 

“Fuck this.” He muttered, tossing the beer back in the fridge he opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of bourbon Gibbs had gave him once. 

She never said anything about drinking at home.

Nick drank from the bottle, the burn feeling good as it went down. Better the burn then the feeling of his heart aching. 

It was his own damn fault. 

He dropped down onto the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

A few minutes later he jumped off from the couch, having to steady himself a bit as he did. Okay, moving that fast suddenly after taking a chug of bourbon..not smart. 

He grabbed his jacket and threw it on. 

Nick Torres didn't  _ mope _ over anyone. 

* * *

He had been sitting in his car outside the bar for ten minutes before he finally gave up. He couldn't get himself to even get out of his car. A year ago he'd have no problem flirting with some random woman and going to her place, but just the thought as he sat in his car made him sick. And that wasn't the bourbon he had talking.

Images of Ellie giving him her disappointed look kept appearing in his head. And that look in her eyes that made him think she was upset about it..but then again she was dating  _ Boyd. _

Fuck it. 

Nick turned his car around. 

* * *

He looked up at her apartment to see her lights on. So she was at least at home..if she was alone was the question. 

Nick clenched his fists at the thought but got out of his car anyway. When he got to her door, he raised his fist to knock but stopped when he heard the sounds of a male voice coming through.

Suddenly he wasn't sure this was a good idea. Boyd really was there, and Nick had upset her enough.

He sighed and turned away. 

Not even the sound of one of the apartment doors opening behind him made him turn around. 

Back in his car, he put his arms on the wheel resting his head on them.  _ You're pathetic Torres. _

He was sitting there for a few minutes when he heard a knock on the passenger door. Nick jumped and reached for his gun, only freezing when he saw it was Ellie motioning for him to unlock the door.

Great she was probably going to chew him out. 

He unlocked it anyway. 

Ellie hopped in, turning in the seat so she was facing him. 

“I saw you leaving.” Was the first thing she said. Nick looked at her. “I heard someone outside, I opened my door to see you walking away-”

“I heard what I'm guessing was Boyd, so I didn't stick around.” He muttered. “I screwed up enough. You should go, I'm sure he's waiting.”

Ellie let out a short laugh. “Nick..Boyd left, he was here because I wanted to tell him in person that whatever we had was over with.”

His head snapped to look at her. “What? Why? You liked this guy enough to go on  _ five  _ dates with him.”

She smiled a sad smile. “I was only trying to distract and distance myself.”

“...From me?”

Her silence was enough of an answer.

“Ellie I-” Nick swallowed. “Earlier when I said goodnight..that's not what I wanted to say.”

“I know.” She said softly. 

“You deserve to know-” He laughed humorlessly. “-hell you deserve everything.”

“Nick-”

“No just..let me get this out Ellie.” 

She closed her mouth and nodded.

“I cancelled your date because..I was jealous of Boyd. I thought you were interested but then suddenly your dating and it threw me for a loop.” 

Ellie gave him a soft smile that made his heart jump. Suddenly the anger he had built up melted away just from that one look.

Nick swallowed roughly when she leaned forward, he was tempted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming when her lips touched his. It only took a second more for his brain to kick in. As he kissed her, a small noise that sounded almost like a whimper came from her. Nick put his hands on her waist and pulled her forward, Ellie followed his movement, climbing over to his side of the car. In her position her back dug into the steering wheel but she didn't seem to care.

Well until his horn went off. 

Ellie jumped back, her head hitting the top part of his door. 

“Ow..” She muttered, rubbing the spot.

Nick snorted. “Well isn't this a cliche..”

A small burst of laughter escaped her, making her cover her mouth with her hand.

“By the way..drinking Nick, really? I thought you promised!”

“Hey in my defense you said nothing about drinking at home!”

Ellie rolled her eyes. “You're lucky I like you.”

A slow smile formed on his lips. “So you  _ do _ like me?”

She shoved his shoulder. “Would I really have made out with you in your car like some teenager if I didn't?”

“Okay fine.” Nick chuckled. All the weight seeming to lift off his shoulders as her words sunk in.

She  _ did _ like him.

“I like you too, in case that wasn't obvious..”

Ellie ducked her head, trying to hide her grin. “Really? I had no clue.”

Nick felt himself grin along with her. 

“You wanna come up? I mean if you want to go home that's okay too-”

Nick cut her off with a kiss, a thrill going through him that he was able to just do it. 

“Like I would really say no.”

Ellie grinned and climbed off him. He got out and jogged around the car. 

As they walked to her door Nick slipped his hand in hers, threading his fingers through hers. Ellie looked at him with a small smile as she leaned into him. 


End file.
